Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 3
Synopsis "Hydrology Part 3: Gaining Stream" In the cold depths of Gotham River, Batwoman is dragged deeper under water by what appears to be a ghost known as the Weeping Woman. The spirit senses the pain underneath the mask, in Kate Kane's past. It tries to drown her, but before she gives in to the urge to inhale water, she breaks the illusion and swims for the surface with the spirit calling after her mournfully. As Batwoman struggles toward the shore, she is spotted by the GCPD along with Agent Chase of the DEO. Chase grabs her, and announces that Batwoman is wanted for questioning in connection with a terrorist attack and covering up the kidnap of a colonel and military grade cyanogen chloride. Deftly, Batwoman maneuvers out of Chase's grip, and outruns the GCPD's gunfire. She rushes for her Batcycle, turning it on automatically and leaping on before the agents nearby can stop her. Chase warns that she will keep finding her, as Batwoman speeds away. Meanwhile, Maggie Sawyer waits outside the inferno theater for Kate Kane to arrive. Frustrated, she calls Kate's phone, but it is picked up by Bette Kane instead, who informs her that Kate is out. Sawyer decides to go looking for Kate instead of leaving a message. Soon after hanging up, Kate returns, soaked through and shivering. Kate insists that she will not be training Bette as Flamebird anymore. Kate is obviously shaken by her experience with the Weeping Woman and by Chase's pursuit of her identity, but the only reason she will give Bette is that she doesn't have what it takes. Angrily, Bette slaps her cousin across the face and leaves. Sadly, Kate slumps on her bed, knowing that she was being too harsh. Elsewhere, Agent Chase tracks down Colonel Kane and demands to ask some questions. The Colonel refuses, adding that only a General could compel him to respond. Pointedly, Chase asks whether the Colonel is proud of his daughter Kate. Chase reveals that she is aware of Kate's having been drummed out of West Point because of her sexuality, and rumours that she parties all night and sleeps all day in a penthouse built on the Colonel's dead wife's money. The Colonel admits that he is not especially proud of Kate, but won't give anything else up. Chase checks back in with Director Bones, who suggests that she try to work over the sidekick. Late removes her costume and showers, but while she is occupied, Bette dons her Flamebird costume, and heads out into the night. A knock comes at Kate's door, and she finds Maggie there, demanding to know why she was stood up. Kate explains that the girl who picked up the phone was her cousin, and not an other woman. Sawyer demands to know what's really going on, but all Kate can do is cry. Maggie sympathetically holds Kate to her breast while she weeps, whispering "if you're going through hell, keep going." Kate finds the phrase comforting, and they kiss. Meanwhile, the Weeping Woman looks to claim its next victim while Flamebird patrols Gotham. Appearances "Hydrology Part 3: Gaining Stream" Individuals *Batwoman *Flamebird *The Weeping Woman (La Llorona) *Department of Extranormal Operations **Director Bones **Cameron Chase **Agent McDonagh *Maggie Sawyer *Colonel Jacob Kane Locations *Gotham City Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Batcycle Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20687 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batwoman_Vol_1_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/batwoman-hydrology-part-3-gaining-stream/37-301648/ Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 03